


A Slurp Of Green Tea Udon

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Akashi Seijuurou, Babies, Baby Fic, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mama Furihata Kouki, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: During one of their weekend dates, Kouki and Seijuurou find themselves babysitting Midorima's baby sister for the day.





	A Slurp Of Green Tea Udon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so I had this story done before the Kuroko/Kouki one that I'm still editing. And since it's been too long since I posted a story in this series, I decided to end your miseries and just post this up first. I'm so sorry for the long wait! ｍ（｡≧ _ ≦｡）ｍ Anyway, I LOVE baby fics. Seriously. Babies are so cute and Akafuri with a baby would be downright LETHAL ／(=✪ x ✪=)＼So hopefully you will all enjoy this~ (∗´꒳`)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"I'm so sorry again, Sei." Kouki apologized once more as he swept his living room floor in preparation for their guest that would be arriving soon.

"There's nothing to apologize about, Kouki. I already told you that it's fine and I find that this would be an excellent experience." Seijuurou assured him, fixing up the pillows on the couch.

Kouki and Seijuurou were supposed to go on one of their weekend dates that day, but earlier that morning Kouki had received a call from Takao.

"Oh, Takao! It's nice to hear from you- how are you and Midorima-kun doing?" Kouki greeted.

"Shin-chan is being his good ol' tsundere self and we're being as lovey-dovey as always!" Takao chirped up. The omega chuckled at his friend's exuberance, happy that the fellow couple was doing well. "Anyway, I actually called to ask you for a favor, Furi. But did you have any plans made already?"

"Ah, Sei and I were planning on going on a little date this lunchtime, but what is the favor that you wanted to ask?" Kouki inquired curiously.

Takao sighed. "Actually, Shin-chan needs someone to babysit his baby sister for today. Midorima otou-san and Midorima okaa-san both have work all day today and my own parents are managing their shop. Shin-chan and I have extended classes scheduled today...damn that Oshima-sensei..." Takao grumbled at the end.

Kouki giggled. "Wow, that sucks. I feel for you, man. Since you are all busy, I would love to watch Midorima-kun's little sister for the day! I'm sure Sei would be fine with it as well so don't worry about it."

"Really?" Takao sounded happy. "Man, Furi. That's great! Okay, I'll tell Shin-chan and we'll bring the little monkey right over. Thanks again Furi!"

After they hung up, Seijuurou had arrived at the brunette's house minutes later. To Kouki's relief, his mate was perfectly fine with the change of plans and even looked forward to meeting the little girl- it's been a long time since he went over Midorima's house for shogi and his little sister hadn't been born yet at the time.

When the doorbell rang, Kouki went to open it and was greeted by Takao, Midorima and Midorima's little sister.

"Hello Midorima-kun, hi Takao! And who's this little girl here?" Kouki looked pointedly at the little girl who in Midorima's arms. 

"Hi Furi and Akashi! This little monkey is Midorima Chiasa! She's so cute right?" Takao introduced, taking one of Chiasa's little arms and using it to wave at them.

"She's quite adorable indeed. Hello Takao and Shintarou." Seijuurou greeted, standing besides Kouki as he observed the little girl.

Midorima Chiasa was a very cute and chubby baby girl. She resembled Midorima with her wide green eyes and straight, soft-looking green hair that was currently put into a high ponytail using a big poofy rose rubber band. She wore a light pink top and a short pink frilly skirt with black polka dots on them. She also had leg warmers on, colored black with pink polka dots this time.

"Good morning to you both, Akashi, Furihata." Midorima nodded to them, adjusting his hold on his sister. "Thank you both for agreeing to watch my imouto for today. I have her schedule here and this is the bag filled with all her things and clothing. There's a lot a list of her likes and dislikes in the front pocket. Okaa-san will come here after work around seven or eight to retrieve Chiasa. Furihata, do you have any experience caring for children?"

Kouki nodded, smiling at the little girl. "I used to babysit my neighbor's son when I was in middle school. May I ask how old Chiasa-chan is?"

"She's one year and nine months old." Midorima answered.

Kouki nodded at that. "My neighbor's son was two so I'm sure I'll be just fine with Chiasa-chan. Please leave her in our care." 

Midorima looked down at his sister and graced her with a rare small smile. "Chiasa, onii-san and Kazu-nii-san needs to go to school now. We'll leave you in great hands so you must be on your best behavior. Okaa-san will come get you tonight." He told her gently.

Chiasa gave him a wide, toothy smile and Takao was standing beside them, just grinning widely at the whole exchange. 

Midorima straightened his face to his usual stoic expression as he faced them all once more. He carefully handed Chiasa over to Kouki while Takao handed over her big lime green bag to Akashi.

"Thank you so much for looking after Chiasa-chan again! We definitely owe you one." Takao thanked them once more, giving the little girl a big kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

"It's no problem. Good luck on your classes later!" Kouki told them as they went to leave.

"Make sure you both follow her schedule." Midorima warned them, getting into the rickshaw after winning janken with Takao.

"We will. Do not worry, Shintarou. Your sister is in great hands." Seijuurou assured him, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Okay. Say bye bye to your onii-san's Chiasa-chan! Bye bye!" Kouki waved Chiasa's little arm at the departing two.

When they were gone, Kouki's smile dropped as he looked at the little girl in his arms. "Ah..."

"What's wrong?" Seijuurou asked, looking at him worriedly.

"He gone..." Chiasa quietly said, looking stunned.

"I didn't think she'd be THAT shocked when they left." Kouki grimaced, looked at the wide-eyed Chiasa in his arms, looking at the retreating backs of her onii-san's.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Kouki." Akashi assured him.

Chiasa was not fine.

About two minutes after they entered the living room, Chiasa started to cry loudly. Kouki had put her down and Chiasa had begun to point at the door, bawling her eyes out.

"Nii-nii! Nii-nii~" Chiasa cried, pointing at the closed door.

"Nii-nii? You want your onii-san?" Kouki asked, looking sadly at the little girl.

"I miss nii-nii..." Chiasa sobbed, still pointing.

"You miss Midorima-kun?" The brunette asked, crouching down to the little girl's level.

Chiasa then suddenly became quiet, her face still sad. 

"What's the matter? Why is she suddenly quiet?" Seijuurou wondered, also sitting next to Kouki to look at the little green-haired girl.

"Do you miss your nii-nii?" Kouki asked again, trying to get an answer out of Chiasa.

But Chiasa only began walking around slowly, looking very somber and listless.

Kouki couldn't help but giggle a bit since even when sad, the little girl was very cute. "Wow. She's really depressed right now."

Seijuurou looked into her bag, trying to see if there was anything inside that could help. "Ah, there's a ball in here." He said, pulling out a big orange rubber ball. Bouncing it on the floor a few times, he said "Chiasa, would you like to play with this ball?" But Chiasa just ignored him, still keeping her somber gaze on the floor as she walked around.

Kouki also pulled out a tiny pink teddy bear that peeled with laughter when you pressed it. Laughing along with the bear, Kouki tried to grab Chiasa's attention with it. "Here Chiasa, isn't this so funny?" Kouki laughed, smiling at the little girl.

Unfortunately, all Chiasa did was drop to her knees and give him an unamused look.

"Chiasa indeed has quite the resemblance to Shintarou." Seijuurou observed, making Kouki snort as the look on Chiasa's face was exactly just like that of her older brother's.

That moodiness was definitely an inherited trait.

As the pair continued to try cheer the young girl up, they noticed her getting sleepy.

"Ah, she looks tried. Maybe we should lie her down?" Kouki suggested, cradling the little girl in his arms. 

The redhead reached into the baby bag and pulled out her sleeping mat and pink pillow. Laying it on the floor, he gestured for the omega to lay the girl down.

Unfortunately, when Kouki tried to lay her down, Chiasa suddenly awoke with a vengeance.

"Waaaahhhh~! Nii-nii!!!" Chiasa cried, sitting down on the floor and not wanting to be laid down. Kouki and Seijuurou looked helplessly at one another before looking back at the crying little girl. "I wan nii-nii...Nii-nii!..." In the middle of her crying, Chiasa suddenly let out a huge yawn, making both boys chuckle a bit.

"Infants are very interesting- being able to yawn while crying is quite the feat." Seijuurou commented, raising an eyebrow at the still crying and yawning girl.

"Yeah. I'd never be able to do that." Kouki giggled, shaking his head. "I'm sure she's just cranky and just needs a nap. Here, Sei. Why don't you hold her?" The brunette ignored his mate's alarmed expression as he reached for the girl and gently placed her into the alpha's arms.

"Kouki, um...are you sure this is a smart decision?" Seijuurou asked and for a rare moment, Kouki got to see the Akashi Seijuurou look completely out of his depth during a situation.

Kouki grinned at his mate's awkward position and told him, "Why, Sei. Don't tell me that you're actually scared of this little girl?" He teased.

Seijuurou glared at him, though it wasn't very imitating due to the clear panic on his face. "Of course not. I am perfectly fine with- AH! Wait, she's started to move too much! Kouki, help me before she falls!" The redhead began to meltdown as Chiasa started to wail louder, kicking and punching, trying to get out of the alpha's hold.

Kouki giggled and finally decided to help his stressed boyfriend out. "Okay. Don't panic Sei. Just put your arms here and...yup, that's right. Now let her put her chin on your shoulder...yes...and slowly rub her back like this. That's good. See? You're doing just fine." Kouki smiled as he watched his mate slowly calm the now quietening girl.

Seijuurou looked relieved when Chiasa's cries died down, looking at Kouki with a grateful look. "Thank you Kouki. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Kouki beamed at him. "You're doing amazing Sei. But it was surprisingly seeing you panic like that. Are you not used to kids?" He asked curiously.

"I've never even touched one before." The redhead admitted, looking sheepish.

Kouki laughed a bit at that. "Yeah, I can see that." Looking at the girl in the other's arms, Kouki noted that she was fast asleep- drooling slightly on his mate's shoulder.

"Ah, she's drooling a bit. Wait, let me wipe it off." Grabbing one of the cloths from the bag, Kouki brought it up to wipe the drool off.

Seijuurou made a small noise. "She's already asleep after all that crying?" He questioned in disbelief.

Kouki nodded, hearing Chiasa snore lightly against Seijuurou. "Yup. Babies are pretty incredible that way." Moving away, Kouki fixed up the sleeping mat and pillow, finding a small blue blanket from the bag (the pair raised their eyebrows at the horoscope signs on the blanket) and laid everything out. "Why don't you set her down now? Be very careful not to jostle her too much though." The brunette warned.

Seijuurou slowly brought the young girl down, laying her head gently on the pillow. But when he started to move away, Chiasa made a quiet noise, making the redhead panic and quickly embraced her once more.

Kouki began snorting, trying to swallow his laughter at his mate's current position. The redhead was embracing Chiasa on the mat, his face hidden in her shoulder, and his body in an uncomfortable crouched down position with his butt sticking in the air. And Chiasa was practically clutching tightly at his arms, not willing to let go.

"Kouki. Surely you are not laughing at your bond mate while he is in a very undignified situation right now, am I correct?" Seijuurou said in a playfully threatening tone, his words coming out roughly as his face was still mashed against Chiasa's shoulder.

Kouki coughed lightly, unable to stop a chuckle from coming out. "Of course not, haha, Sei. You look...mph!...very good actually. I'm totally admiring the view, by the way." The omega assured him, eyeing his mate's behind.

Seijuurou shifted his face slightly so he could glare teasingly at him. "Kouki..."

The brunette couldn't help but giggle at the offended look the other sent him. Leaning down to give the alpha a small peck in the lips, he pulled back and grinned widely. "Don't worry Sei, I'm sure she'll let go of you...eventually." He nodded as he went to look at the schedule that Midorima had given him.

10:00- 12:00 Playtime  
12:00- 1:00 Lunch  
1:00- 3:00 Nap  
3:00- 5:00 Walk  
6:00- 7:00 Bathtime  
7:00- 8:00 Dinner  
8:00~ Bedtime

"Hm...well, it's almost eleven now. We can let her sleep for an hour and prepare her lunch in the meantime. After her lunch, we can let her nap for another hour and then we can take her out from 2:00- 5:00. Then we can just follow the rest of her schedule." Kouki commented, looking at the redhead for his opinion.

Seijuurou hummed as he agreed. "I think that'll be acceptable. She'll still have the same amount of sleep and excercise needed, so I'm sure the changes will be alright."

Kouki sighed happily, as he re-folded the schedule and put it back into the bag. Standing up to stretch his legs, Kouki said, "Okay, then I guess I'm off to prepare lunch for the three of us. You watch Chiasa in the meantime, okay?"

Seijuurou made an uncharacteristic sound as he looked at his mate with an incredulous expression. "Surely you are not abandoning me right now? And in this position?" He demanded.

Kouki smiled sweetly at him as he gave his alpha's butt (which was still sticking out) a loving pat. "Don't worry, Sei. I'm sure you'll be able to handle a sleeping little girl."

"I can't move, Kouki!" Seijuurou replied with a touch of panic in his tone.

"Give it ten more minutes. And then I'm sure you'll be able to get out of her hold without her waking." The brunette replied cheekily, walking away. "Good luck, Sei! I believe in you!" He cheered quietly, giggling as he exited the room, hearing the soft curses the redhead was making under his breath.

Kouki really did have faith that his boyfriend could handle the green-haired girl while he prepared lunch- if he didn't believe in the other, there would be no way he'd ever leave the girl alone with him.

And he also just couldn't resist the chance at seeing his perfectly composed mate turn into a panicking mess every once in a while.

In the kitchen, Kouki looked inside his fridge to see what he could cook up for their lunch. On the list of things that Chiasa liked, Kouki read that her favorite foods were noodles and pasta. And also that her meals usually contained lots of calcium.

Nodding to himself, Kouki decided to make udon for lunch and spaghetti for dinner.

Since he had ramen the night before, Kouki decided to cook a small bowl of udon with kamaboko for Chiasa and make some green tea stir-fried udon for both Seijuurou and himself.

Simmering a simple broth of dashi, soy sauce and mirin, Kouki began to boil the udon noodles. 

For the stir-fried udon, Kouki started to mince the ginger and cut up the tofu, red and yellow bell pepper and scallions. Heating up the canola oil inside a pan, he added the ingredients he had just prepared (minus the scallions) and sautéed them together. 

He then added the soy sauce, rice vinegar, sesame oil, ground black pepper and the green tea powder. After a minute of frying, he added some of the cooked udon inside and stir fried everything together.

Turning off the heat, the brunette brought the pan and evenly distributed the udon onto two plates. Lastly, he garnished the dishes with the chopped scallions and a sprinkle of toasted sesame seeds.

He placed the leftover boiled noodles inside a tiny bowl, pouring the broth in as well. He topped Chiasa's udon bowl with some kamaboko slices that he cut up into cute flower shapes.

Nodding his head at his finished work, Kouki decided to leave the food to cool off and headed back to the other room to check up on Chiasa and Seijuurou.

Carefully tip-toeing into the room, Kouki gasped and his heart completely melted at the sight before him.

On top of the sleeping mat, both Chiasa and Seijuurou were both fast asleep.

Both their heads shared Chiasa's fluffy pink princess pillow and they were both on their backs, completely knocked out and letting out tiny snores.

Kouki cooed over them as he quietly pulled out his phone and took a few shots of the scene. He would definitely transfer the photos onto his laptop later for safekeeping.

Taking a seat besides Chiasa, Kouki smiled gently at the two for a while before checking the time and noting that it was indeed time for lunch. Reaching over, the brunette gently shook his mate awake.

Seijuurou slowly opened his eyes, blinking confusedly for a second before widening his eyes and quickly sitting up. He looked frantically for Chiasa, but after seeing the still slumbering girl, he calmed down and gave a small yawn.

"Have a nice nap, Sei?" Kouki teased, lifting his hand to fix his boyfriend's messy bedhair.

The redhead gave him a sheepish grin as he nodded. "I apologize for falling asleep. I didn't get much rest last night due to one of the student council meetings ending later than usual. Watching Chiasa sleeping must have made me tired as well." He explained.

Kouki shook his head, smiling widely at the other. "It's fine Sei. Feel free to sleep more if you want to- I just wanted to let you know that it was time for lunch." He told him gently.

Seijuurou declined the offer to sleep more and went to get their lunch as Kouki carefully shook Chiasa awake.

Fortunately, the little girl only yawned and let herself go quietly into Kouki's arms. She yawned as she looked around the room with a straight face. The brunette figured that the little girl was only cranky earlier due to needing a nap and looked like she was in a much better mood now.

Seijuurou brought in their lunches from the kitchen, carefully placing it onto the low table in the living room. 

For Chiasa, Kouki prepared udon with kamaboko, a cup of plain yogurt and a few white milk cheese slices. He also had a small cup of water for her to drink. And for the two guys, they had their plates of stir-fried udon and glasses of iced water.

Kouki spooned yogurt into Chiasa's mouth, praising her when she took in each spoonful, making cute eating noises.

"Sei, why don't you feed some udon to Chiasa-chan before it gets cold?" Kouki offered.

Seijuurou nodded as he reached for the tiny bowl and carefully fed Chiasa one thick noodle of udon.

"It's quite intriguing, I myself would never eat udon right after consuming yogurt." Seijuurou commented, watching the little girl reach for more udon, with some white yogurt all over her lips.

Kouki grinned as he wiped off some of the yogurt. "I'm sure she doesn't mind at all." Looking down at Chiasa, he asked, "Ne, Chiasa-chan? Does the yogurt and udon taste good?"

"Mph!" Chiasa grunted, reaching for more of the yogurt.

"Do you approve of Kouki's cooking, Chiasa?" Seijuurou questioned.

"Mph!" The little girl grunted once more but this time she gave them a bright smile, making both boys chuckle fondly at her. Kouki lightly pinched one of the little girl's cheeks, making her let out a tiny giggle.

"She must have just needed a good nap and some food in her belly. My goodness, she looks much better now." Kouki pointed out, relieved that they seemed to finally be on Chiasa's good side.

The three of them continued eating, with Kouki and Seijuurou taking turns to feed Chiasa. They even fed each other some of their own meals whenever the over was too busy attending to Chiasa.

When Chiasa went to get some of the cheese, she grabbed two slices of cheese in both of her hands and took a nice bite out of both of them.

Kouki laughed as Seijuurou took a photo with Kouki's phone, which the brunette asked for a picture of.

"Nice...two cheeses at the same time. That's my girl." Kouki cooed, watching as the little girl consumed all her cheese.

"Yummy!" Chiasa exclaimed, giving them a wide toothy smile. They both couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm sorry Kouki, but I'm positive that she's enjoying the cheese more than your own cooking." Seijuurou pointed out, not really looking apologetic.

Kouki waved it off, still laughing. "That's fine. I'm just really happy that's she looks much more cheerful now."

When they finished their meals, Seijuurou insisted that Kouki stay with Chiasa while he would do the dishes since the omega had been the one to prepare the meal.

Kouki tried to get Chiasa to take one more short nap, but it only lasted for about twenty minutes before she awoke again and was much more stubborn and energetic.

They decided to abandon her nap in the end and all three of them started to draw pictures on the floor.

"Chiasa-chan, you're so good! You're like an artist!" Kouki praised. Chiasa beamed at the compliment. "Is that a cat you're drawing?" He asked, pointing to her picture. It was a picture of a very vague but still somewhat cat-like orange tabby cat.

"Yes! Tis is kitty!" Chiasa showed him proudly.

Kouki smiled at her back, gently patting her on the head. When the brunette went to take a peek at what his mate was drawing intently besides them, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and Sei...that looks great! Your cow looks really realistic."

The alpha paused as he narrowed his eyes at the other. "...It's supposed to be a panda."

Kouki blanched at that before giving the other an apologetic grin, "Ah, that was my second guess. But yeah, it really does look like a panda. No, really...it really does."

Seijuurou shook his head at the other's obvious lie and gave his mate a playfully poke on his side, making the other squawk in laughter. "Alright, I'm obviously lacking in the artistic department. What have you drawn Kouki?" He inquired, looking at the other's faced down paper.

Kouki showed his drawing, blushing at the gasps of awe he received from the other two.

Even though he had only lightly sketched it, his drawing was an exact replica of Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service, with her broom and all.

"Kiki!" Chiasa exclaimed, looking at the drawing with amazement.

"You should be an artist, love." Seijuurou complimented the other.

Face bright red, Kouki just waved them off. "Oh, this is just a doodle, nothing special really. But thank you."

After giving Kouki's drawing to Chiasa after she had asked if she could keep it, the guys decided that it was time to take the little girl out for her walk and for some fresh air.

"You're doing very well, Sei." Kouki complimented, watching his mate change a baby's diaper for the first time (with direction from Kouki, of course).

"I think I have Chiasa to thank for not making it too difficult." The redhead admitted, smiling gently at the little girl below him.

Kouki nodded. "Yeah, I remember when I first changed my neighbor's son- I realized how hard it was to change a boy, especially if you just leave their privates in the open. While changing his diaper, he ended peeing right on my chest." Kouki shivered at the memory, giving his mate a glare when the other let out a laugh.

They changed Chiasa into her outgoing clothing- a pale yellow t-shirt with Mickey Mouse in the front, faded blue jeans and a small pair of light-up sneakers. Kouki fixed up Chiasa's hair into pigtails and straightened out her bangs.

With Chiasa in Seijuurou's arms, the three all left the house and made their way to the park.

When they arrived, they were the only ones around. The pair let the little girl run around, playing with some of the birds and watching as she played with some of the sand in the sandbox.

"I go side?" She asked, looking at the both of them with wide eyes as she pointed to the tall slide.

"Of course, honey." Kouki nodded. "Just let us help you up, okay?"

Chiasa ended up sliding down about ten times, always sliding into either Kouki's or Seijuurou's arms at the bottom. They then pushed her on the swings and Chiasa went on the monkey bars while she was held up by Seijuurou.

Kouki snapped a few secret shots here and there, grinning wildly at how happy and fun it all was.

Later on, Seijuurou brought out some bubbles that were in one of the pocket's of Chiasa's bag. He blew bubbles, laughing as both Chiasa and Kouki ran around to pop them all.

When the trio was finally tired, they decided to take a short rest at one of the benches.

"Let's make a stop at the shopping district after this. I have to buy ingredients for dinner." Kouki told Seijuurou as they sipped their drinks. They all got ramune drinks from the nearby vending machine.

"That's fine. What are you planning on making for dinner?" Seijuurou asked curiously.

"I'm making naporitan spaghetti. But I'm gonna make it super simple so Chiasa will be able to eat it." Kouki told him.

"That's sounds delicious." Seijuurou smiled.

After they rested, Chiasa was back in Seijuurou's arms as the three went to go grocery shopping.

As they walked down the shopping district, the trio received many greetings and compliments of 'My, what a good-looking young family' and 'Your daughter is so cute! You've given birth to such a sweetheart'. Kouki was blushing profusely at their comments while Seijuurou was grinning proudly the entire time.

Kouki tried to correct the elderly shopkeepers, but decided to just let it go in the end (especially after he received a nice bag full of ripe cherry tomatoes from one of the Obaa-san's that he would definitely use later for the spaghetti).

"I wan dat!" Chiasa said at one point, trying to reach for one of the candies on display.

"What do we say if we want something?" Seijuurou gently reminded her, giving her a stern look.

Chiasa thought about it for a moment before chirping up, "Candy pease?"

Seijuurou smiled as he nodded, grabbing one of the pink colored candies. "Good girl. Here, you can have one."

Kouki, who had been looking at what type of spaghetti noodle to get, watched the scene with a smile on his face. He jumped a bit when he heard someone sigh at the side.

"They are such an adorable sight to watch, you must be such a proud parent." An elderly woman commented besides him.

Kouki smiled bashfully as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm really very lucky to have them."

After getting all of their ingredients, the trio headed home, this time Chiasa was carried by Kouki as Seijuurou carried all the shopping bags.

As they went home, Kouki announced that they would take a bath first before having dinner. He was a bit hesitant since the list he received from Midorima said that Chiasa greatly disliked baths.

And right on cue, as soon as he announced the bath, Chiasa immediately shook her head, "No! Dun wan bath."

"Yes! We shall take a bath." Kouki countered, carrying her toward the tub as Seijuurou went to gather Chiasa's nighttime clothes.

"No bath!" Chiasa repeated.

"Yes bath!" Kouki sang, going inside the bathroom. He turned on the faucet, filling up the bath tub.

Placing the little girl on the ground, Kouki instructed "Banzai! Oh, good girl." Despite not wanting a bath, Chiasa raised up her arms with no fuss, letting Kouki remove her shirt.

Seijuurou chuckled when he entered the room, seeing Chiasa getting somewhat caught in her shirt. "She's really quite adorable."

Kouki chuckled along with him. "Yeah, she is." After finally freeing her from the shirt, Kouki checked to see if the water was warm.

After the tub was filled, he and Seijuurou folded up their pants to avoid getting wet and carefully placed a naked Chiasa inside the tub. 

Despite their worries, Chiasa looked to be perfectly fine inside the tub, playing around with the water and her squeaky ball that was also placed inside. 

"She seems to be doing well so far." Seijuurou hummed, looking as the little girl splashed the water happily.

"Maybe she doesn't like it when the water goes into her face?" Kouki suggested, grabbing the bath cup and pouring water onto Chiasa's body.

They lathered and washed the little girl's body before moving on to her long green hair.

"Okay Chiasa-chan, close your eyes!" Kouki sang out as he tried to cover her face with his hands as Seijuurou poured water over her head.

Immediately, Chiasa's let out a small cry, making both guys pause as they checked her. "Chiasa-chan, are you okay?" Kouki asked, checking the girl's face. Her face was wet, but thankfully she didn't cry as she blinked away some of the water drops from her eyelashes.

"Is she alright?" Seijuurou asked worriedly, trying to check the little girl.

Kouki nodded. "Yeah, I think she was just taken off guard at first. I'm pretty pretty sure she'll be fine from now on." He reassured his mate.

With no further problems, Chiasa finished her bath. They took her out and dried her with her power ranger towel. Dressing her in a light green night dress with falling leaves printed on it, they brought Chiasa to the living room to blow dry her hair. 

Leaving Seijuurou to dry Chiasa's hair, Kouki went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

He kept it simple as he started to boil the noodles. He then cut up onions, button mushrooms and green peppers for the sauce (he cut them into small pieces so it would be easier for Chiasa to eat in case she didn't like vegetables). Frying them in a pan, he added the tomato sauce and let it all simmer. 

In a separate pan, he cooked up some octopus hotdogs to place on top of the spaghetti. 

With the noodles and hotdogs done, Kouki lowered the heat for the sauce and decided to go back to the living room as he waited for the sauce to finish cooking.

He smiled as he came into the room, seeing Seijuurou sitting on the couch as he watched an excited Chiasa jumping around the room, holding her little wand toy, as she watched something on tv.

"Wow, Chiasa-chan looks like she's enjoying herself there." Kouki sighed, sitting next to his mate and smiling when the other gave him a peck on the cheek.

"According to Shintarou's list, Chiasa is an avid fan of the movie, Spirited Away. Coincidentally, I found it playing on this channel, but I think it's ending soon." Seijuurou told him, wrapping his arm around his mate as they both watched Chiasa, rather then the movie.

"I love Spirited Away. When it first came out, I actually forced nii-san to bring me to the theater about three times so I could watch it over and over." Kouki laughed, remembering the suffering look on his brother's face when he had begged the older to bring him to see the movie.

Seijuurou also chuckled along. "I've actually never watched this movie before. I've never been a fan of televison and the sort when I was young. I was always immersed in my studies and music as a child." He admitted.

Kouki turned to give the redhead a wide-eyed look. "Wait, you've NEVER watched Spirited Away? What about My Neighbor Totoro, Ponyo, Howl's Moving Castle? You've never cried from Grave of the Fireflies? Have you even heard of Studio Ghibli?" The brunette demanded.

At the blank look on the alpha's face, Kouki sighed mournfully. "Next weekend. We are SO going to have a movie marathon. No complaints. And I'm inviting Kawahara and Fukuda so you don't distract me during the movies like I know you would end up doing." Kouki warned, glaring playfully at the other.

Seijuurou laughed as he nodded his head, reaching over to kiss the other in the cheek. "Then I'll look forward to it, love."

Kouki sighed loudly as he cuddled closer to his mate. "My god. How could a japanese person NOT have watched Spirited Away? Wait until I tell Kawahara- prepare for a looooong lecture about the greatest japanese films of all time. He's very passionate about it, you know. Ah, and we'll have to add 'Kimi No Na Wa' to the marathon as well- it's not a Studio Ghibli, but I am a huge fan of that movie!"

A few minutes of watching the movie, Chiasa joined the two on the couch and the pair smiled fondly as she chatted about the main girl and giggled at parts in the movie.

When the movie ended, Kouki stood up and stretched his arms in the air. "Okay, let's go into the kitchen and have some dinner! Chiasa-chan, what do you say about having...spaghetti?"

"Yeah! Ghetti!" Chiasa cheered and grabbed both Kouki and Seijuurou's hands, giggling as she pulled them into the dining room.

As Seijuurou and Chiasa sat at the table, Kouki went back to bring in their dinner.

Tossing the noodles with the sauce, Kouki placed the spaghetti onto three plates- one place having a smaller serving than the other two. He then placed the octopus hotdogs on the plates, putting the two best shaped ones on Chiasa's plate.

Digging into their meal, Seijuurou complimented Kouki on the delicious meal while Chiasa made her noises of approval as Kouki help feed her. When Seijuurou took his turn to feed Chiasa, Kouki shook a few drops of Tabasco onto his own plate (he liked his spaghetti on the spicier side) and dug into his own meal.

Halfway through the meal, the opening of the front door was suddenly heard. 

"Tadaima!" Kouki's older brother, Kouta, yelled out in greeting.

"Okaeri, nii-san! We're here in the dining room eating dinner." Kouki called back, wiping up some sauce on Chiasa's chin.

"I smell spaghetti! Damn, I'm starving." Coming into the kitchen Kouta raised his hand in greeting as he had a wide smile on his face. "I can't wait till I graduate- thesis is such a killer. Yo, Seijuurou! It's been a while since I've seen you since my thesis has been like my girlfriend for the last month. How are you do- eh?" Kouya paused as he finally noticed the little girl, hiding slightly behind Kouki as she looked warily at the newcomer.

Kouta blinked a few times, taking in the little girl in front of him. Then suddenly, he let out a long sigh. "I've been missing in action for almost a month and you've managed to reproduce with your alpha, huh Kouki?" He sighed, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Kouki blushed a hot red and threw a napkin at his brother. "That's NOT what happened and you know it nii-san!" He yelled.

Seijuurou on the other hand looked amused. "I've been wondering this, but why do people think Chiasa is ours? I mean, how does red plus brown equal green?" 

"Sounds like a Christmas tree." Kouta snorted, putting his bag down on one of the chairs.

The redheaded alpha looked thoughtful. "Well, there's always adoption, I suppose."

Kouki shook his head at him. "Sei, you are so not helping things." Looking back at his brother, he explained about looking after Midorima's little sister for the day.

"Ah, yeah...I guess there's that as well." Kouta shrugged as he kneeled down at eye level with Chiasa and gave the young girl a bright smile. "Hello Chiasa-chan! It's very nice to meet you. My name is Furihata Kouta but you can call me Kouta-nii, okay? I'm Kouki's nii-san." He introduced himself, holding his hand out.

Chiasa looked at him suspiciously before looking up at Kouki and Seijuurou for approval. At their nods, Chiasa looked back at Kouta, "My name is Midowima Chiasa. Very nice to meet wu." She said politely- her big brother taught her to how to introduce herself nicely.

Kouta smiled widened as Chiasa took his hand and they both shook. Standing back up, he told Kouki, "I still got to do some revisions on my thesis so I'll be taking my dinner upstairs- this is gonna be another all-nighter so just try to keep things down." 

Kouki nodded as he handed his brother the tobasco bottle (the brothers had similar tastes). "There's spaghetti in the kitchen- just make yourself a plate."

Kouta nodded as he waved them all goodbye and went into the kitchen.

The trio continued to eat their meals, Kouki and Seijuurou listening as Chiasa told them a story about something that was about thirty percent understandable and seventy percent gibberish mixed with excited garbles. 

At the end of their meal, the doorbell suddenly rang. The trio paused as Seijuurou checked the time. "Ah, it's about time for Chiasa's mother to come and pick her up." He informed them.

Kouki felt a bit saddened about this as he stood up to answer the door. 

Midorima's mother was tall- about one inch shorter than Midorima himself. She looked like she had just gotten off work, wearing her business dress suit. Her look was much softer than Midorima, resembling Chiasa very much. And her green hair was in a straight long bob.

Smiling kindly at him, Midorima's mother greeted him, "Good evening. You must be Furihata-kun. My name is Midorima Akira, mother of Shintarou and Chiasa. My son had informed me that you and Akashi-kun had agreed to watch over Chiasa for today. Thank you so much for both your help and I insist on paying you both for your troubles." 

"No, no. There's no need to pay." Kouki shook his head, stopping Akira from pulling out money from her purse. "Sei and I were happy to look after Chiasa-chan." 

Kouki invited Akira inside and told her that Chiasa had just finished her dinner in the dining room.

"Chiasa, look who's here to see you." Kouki sang out, looking at a confused Chiasa.

"Chiasa, mama's here!" Akira smiled, waving at her daughter as she entered the room.

A bright smile bloomed on Chiasa's face as soon as she saw her mother. "Mama! Mama!"

Seijuurou chuckled as pulled away a strand of hair that was in Chiasa's face. "Now this must be the brightest smile she had given all day." He faced Akira and gave her a small bow. "It's good to see you again, Midorima-san." 

Akira smiled at him. "It's been quite a while, Akashi-kun. You look very well- having a bond mate suits you, indeed. You must visit our house again sometime- Shintarou has been missing your usual shogi visits very much."

Seijuurou chuckled as he nodded. "I miss playing shogi with Shintarou as well- I'll be sure to come visit soon."

Akira shifted her attention back to her daughter, pulling her out of the chair and cuddling with her. "I missed you so much, Chiasa! I hope you were on your best behavior for these two onii-sans today."

"She was a bit cranky when Midorima-kun first dropped her off, but after her nap and some food, she was an angel for the entire day." Kouki reassured the mother.

Akira sighed in relief as she showered kisses onto Chiasa's face, making the little girl giggle. "I'm glad. Okay, since Chiasa looks like she's done eating, I'm sorry to say that we must head home now- I have an early appointment in the morning and I'll have to get up early tomorrow. Furihata-kun, Seijuurou-kun, are you sure you don't want any payment for babysitting Chiasa?"

But both politely declined the offer before turning back to Chiasa as they gave their goodbyes. 

"Chiasa-chan! Make sure to be a good girl for your mama and that you come and see us again soon, okay?" Kouki said, tearing up a bit as he was finally saying goodbye to the little adorable girl.

"Okay! I see wu again!" Chiasa smiled widely, making Kouki laugh as he nodded. 

Seijuurou came close to Chiasa, and gently held her hand as he looked at her. "Chiasa, it was quite an enlightening experience looking after you today. May you grow up to be a beautiful and kind woman and make sure you come visit us again. We would also love to watch over you again- I was quite fond of experiencing what it would be like to have a child with Kouki. Honestly, it has made me made excited for our future."

"Sei!" Kouki scolded, blushing hard as he slapped his mate in the shoulder.

Akira laughed as Chiasa nodded at Seijuurou. "Okay! I see wu again too!"

"Why don't you give them a kiss, Chiasa?" Akira suggested. Chiasa gave both the boys a wet but cute peck on their cheeks, bouncing happily in her mother's arms as she giggled.

As they saw the mother and daughter to the door, Kouki also handed the mother Chiasa's bag with all her things inside. 

Waving with Chiasa's hand, Akira sang out, "Okay, Chiasa. Say bye bye to your nice onii-san's. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" Chiasa mimicked, waving goodbye to them.

"Good bye!" Both Kouki and Seijuurou waved back at them. They both stood at the doorway, watching as the pair got into their car and drove away.

Sighing, Kouki went back into the house and dropped down loudly onto the couch. Seijuurou took his seat next to him and gently pulled the other into his arms, letting the brunette take warmth in his embrace. 

"Is it silly to miss someone you've only met for a day?" Kouki mumbled, hiding his face in the other's shirt.

Seijuurou made a soothing noise, rubbing the omega's back. "If it is, then I must be silly too." 

Kouki smiled as he sighed, pulling back slightly to give the other a kiss on the lips.

They kissed for a while before pulling away to catch their breaths. "Kouki, do you want a boy or a girl in the future?" Seijuurou suddenly asked.

Kouki flushed but answered, "I'm honestly fine with either. With a boy, we could relate to him more, being males ourselves, and it would be fun teaching him sports like basketball. And with a girl, I think it would be fun to dress her up in cute outfits and I'm totally fine playing tea parties with her- I could even teach her how to bake some green tea petit fours! And of course, we can also teach her basketball as well. In the end, what's really important to me is that our future child or children is both healthy and happy."

Seijuurou smiled as he leaned down to kiss Kouki once more. Pulling back he asked, "How many kids would you like?"

The brunette looked unsure as he replied, "Hmm...I'm not sure. At least one and then it depends on how painful the birthing process would be." Kouki paused as he recalled something. "Though Reo-nee does keep insisting during our fortune telling meetings that I would be destined to have four kids someday..."

The alpha's eyes sparkled at that. "I for one think that sounds lovely. I've always wanted a big family, especially if it's with you." Smiling gently at his omega for a moment, he soon began to grin devilishly. "Shall we start 'practicing' on reproducing, Kouki?"

"Sei!" Kouki swatted at the other's shoulder. He pouted for a bit, cheeks ablaze, before shyly saying, "...Well, we would have to go to my room and make sure that we're reeaalllllyyyy quiet so nii-san doesn't catch on..." Kouki let out a squeak as his mate immediately pulled him off the couch and guided him into the omega's bedroom.

For the rest of the night, they spent their time 'practicing' their baby-making skills, challenging themselves on staying quiet and loving each other during every single minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted up an oneshot a few days ago (it was a distraction and one of the reasons why it took me so long to post anything for this series). I have two reasons why you should check it out: 1)Baby Akashi 2)Baby Furihata (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡) Yesssss....it's called "More Than Bunny Cake" and you can read it here-http://archiveofourown.org/works/11361621
> 
> The next story in the series will be about Kouki and Kuroko during their library committee activities. Kuroko tells Kouki about the time Seijuurou announced their relationship to the rest of the GOM. Also, the reason why Kuroko and Kouki are such good friends comes out~  
> (๑´▿｀๑)♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪✧


End file.
